New School, New Me
by I.Still.Have.No.Name
Summary: Miley moves to the USA. What happened in her past? Who will she meet? What happens when someone from her past turns up unexpectedly?   Don't know what to rate it, so it's M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

Okay... so this is my first story... I don't think that it is very good. So tell me what yah think...

PS... I own fuck all except my crazy imagination. :(

Before I forget... I shall apologise in advance for all of the hideous spelling and punctuation errors that you will definitely notice throughout the chapter. So yeah, sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Your first day of school is always hellish, trying to find someone decent to hang around with and trying to find your way around a completely foreign place, learning new subjects and new things about yourself too. Your first day, is the day where you let everyone know who you are, and you make an impression on all of the other people in the school.

Your first day of school is always much more difficult when you are sixteen and it is your first time in the country and state, let alone the school. You would have to start all over again, learning your way around, meeting new people and making an impression on the students and teachers. It's a great time to start a fresh, and wipe the slate clean, and start a whole new life forgetting all of the crap that happened in the past. In a way it's like getting a whole new identity, because no one will know who you are so you could just make someone up to try and forget about your 'other life' and start a new one.

As I pulled up in my brand new black Lamborghini all eyes were on me, and I hadn't even stepped out of the car yet. Everyone was ogling my car, typical, people caring more about material objects than actual people. I was beginning to lose my temper at the Californians' who were still obviously staring at my car, _for fuck sake take a fucking picture, it'll last longer. _

I looked in the mirror and made sure my hair looked okay. I'm not usually one for making sure I looked good, because I was used to living in England where nobody would give two shits if you went to school covered in horse crap. Unfortunately I was no longer living in England, so I had to make a bit of an effort. My parents were filming their ten billionth movie and we had to pack up all of our crap and move to California, thats why we were no longer in the wonderful England. _Yippee_, note the heavy sarcasm.

California, a place where the mean girls were super mean and the nerds were super nerdy. The football captain went out with the cheerleading captain, and they loved to rub it in everyone's faces by making out all the fucking time. All of the boys are man whores who would like nothing other than bedding you and all of the girls care way too much about their appearance and were more makeup in a day, than I will wear in my lifetime.

Well that's what I thought that this place was going to be like. I looked out of the window and sure enough, there was a group of girls all with fake tans and fake blond hair, wearing super short skirts, and tight low cut designer tops, and designer sun glasses and carrying designer bags. _I know who I'm not going to be hanging with. _Just because you have the money to buy all that stuff doesn't mean that you have to show off about it.

I ruffled my newly black hair, sorted my black leather jacket, smoothed out my dark grey t-shirt that says 'I'm not deaf I'm just ignoring you' on it and dusted the nonexistent dust off of my black skinny jeans before grabbing my black leather bag and opening the car door and sliding gracefully out of the car, praying that I wouldn't trip and fall over and make a complete twat out of myself. I closed the door locked it, then checked and double checked that my car was definitely locked. I wanted to keep my new baby. If any of the fags at this school even touch the car, I will put them in hospital.

I realized that I had parked in one of the closest parking spaces so everyone already crowded outside the huge school building all stared at me with their mouths open. The students at my new hell were obviously not expecting someone like me to step out of the car. Maybe they wanted another bleach blond bimbo to step out and start dry humping the nearest walking male. Yeah that's not going to happen.

"What the fuck are you looking at; take a fucking picture if you have to!" some kids actually took their phones out to photograph my car – weirdo's. "You all do realize that you all look like twats standing there like bloody fish with your mouths half open like that!" I glared at everyone until they eventually stopped staring, put their phones away and continued their conversations.

I walked slowly through the school gates. People were standing around them, they were everywhere. I was hoping that nobody would notice me and I would be able to go to the school office unnoticed. Well my plan failed – miserably. Maybe I shouldn't have shouted at everyone the second I stepped out of the car.

I walked over to the door with a large sign above it which read _Main Office. _I vaguely remembered Jackson– my weirdo brother – saying something about going to the office. As I walked the heels of my black military boots clicked noisily on the concrete bellow my feet.

As I reached the glass door, they slowly slid open, inviting me inside. I walked reluctantly up to the main desk. A chubby lady with carrot orange hair greeted me politely. She had a huge fake smile on her red lip stick covered lips. She hasn't even spoken yet and she already annoys the hell out of me.

"Hello, Darlin'" she said with a sickly sweet voice. "What can I do for you today, cutie?" What the fuck? What the hell is with all of the queer ass nickname things? And did she just address me as 'cutie'? Oh my god I'm going to be sick.

"Hi" I said simply. "I'm Miley Stewart... I'm new here," _Obviously! _"And uhm... my brother said something about getting some crap from the office." The lady who had turned around to get something from a filing cabinet behind her, spun around a shocked look on her face, all I said was crap, it's not like I walked up to her and took my top off and threw it in her face and started dry humping the head teacher. _Ewww, nasty mental images!_ She turned back to the cabinet, after a few seconds she turned to me once again. This time with her arms piled high with a huge stack of papers which she handed to me.

"Here you go, sweetie, there is your schedule," she said handing me yet another piece of paper. "Your locker is number… erm… 756. Oh and before I forget here is a letter which you are to give to each of your teachers to sign, and then at the end of the day bring it back to me." She placed a large envelope on the ever growing pile of papers and books. I was about to turn away and find my locker before the weight of the books killed me. "Love, before you leave, here is a map of the school so you don't get lost."

"Is that it, can I go now" I spat at her coldly, however her wide smile did not fall, it grew.

"Not yet, honey, you have to wait for someone to take you to your class, we don't want you to get lost on your first day now do we?" she said still very happy for some fucked up reason. The woman was talking to me like I was a retarded five year old._ Maybe she's not right in the head._

"Yeah whatever" I couldn't listen to any more of the shit flowing from her mouth, I turned careful not to drop any of the papers, and sat down on one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs as far away from happy lady as is humanly possible. I dumped the pile of papers on the floor, before opening my bag. I threw the papers and all of the other crap in my bag before waiting impatiently for someone to rescue me from the crazy receptionist. The woman kept glancing over at me, with a wide smile on her face. I was ready to fucking run out of the room if no one found me.

A few minutes later, the doors slid open and a tall muscular boy, wearing red skinny jeans and a white t-shirt and converse walked through the doors. He had quite tanned skin and longish dark brown almost black hair, which he clearly straightened, nobody's hair is that straight. He walked right passed me, without noticing that I was sitting there. I stood up and picked up my heavy bag, making sure that it didn't rip at the seams, and he still didn't notice my presence in the room. He stopped walking when he got to the desk.

"Hello, Mrs. Brewster, lovely to see you, as always." _Cocky little shit. _"I am here to accompany the new pupil today, do you know where she is?" he asked. Mrs. Brewster's smile widened if that is possible before saying.

"She is right behind you, dear, you walked right past her on the way in." she said laughing softly at the boy who was now standing, facing me.

"Hey" I mumbled to the boy. I couldn't be arsed to introduce myself, and he wasn't making much of an effort to introduce himself either. I was getting a headache from all of the talking anyway.

"Sup, come on, we're gonna be late" he started walking quickly, and I followed lazily. I seriously wasn't looking forward to school today.

* * *

><p>So yeah, thats all I got so far.<p>

Should I continue... tell me what you think.

Peace out!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walked out of the office building and across the grass to a larger more modern building. We walked through the doors, and down the corridor, up a flight of stairs and down another corridor, bloody hell this place his huge.

When the boy stopped outside a door I realized I had no idea where I was supposed to be, I had just been following him hoping for the best. I dug out my schedule from my heavy bag.

_REGISTRATION – Miss Montoya – Room 105_

_Period 1 – Spanish – Miss Montoya – Room 105_

I glanced up to look at the red painted door that was in front of me. _Room 105 _was all it said. I looked at the boy next to me.

"How the hell did you know I am in this class?" I said confused

"MAGIC" he exclaimed. _What a fucking tard._

"Yeah yeah, but how did you know?" I asked getting angrier by the minute.

"I'm in all of your classes, that's why they chose me to look after you today, duh" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. What is it with people talking to me like I couldn't understand English? I was from England, so I was the one who should be talking to people like they dont understand my language. I just rolled my eyes.

The boy, who still hadn't told me his name, pushed the door in front of me open and walked in, taking a seat at the back of the class, talking to his friends. I drew in a deep breath and walked to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Miley, I'm supposed to be in this class." I said to the woman in front of me. I handed the letter to her that Mrs. Brewster had given me. She nodded as she read it before signing the page with a curly script before handing me back the letter.

"That's fine Miley, my name is Miss Montoya, there is a spare seat over there at the back, so you can just sit there." She said a Spanish accent evident in her voice. She pointed to a desk at the very back of the classroom. I walked over and sat down, I was about to put in my headphones when I noticed the teacher walking my way. She stood in front of me.

"So Miley, is this your first time in California?" she asked, I nodded silently. "Well welcome to California. Okay, so let's get down to business. You have 8 classes every day. Three then a break, two then lunch and then three more before you can go home. Each day classes are the same, so you will come to this room everyday for registration and then Spanish class." She said all of this in a single breath, paused momentarily to take an obviously much needed breath "Have you been assigned a guide to take you around today?" I nodded and turned to point at the boy. "Ah, Shane, could you come here a minute please." The teacher said to the boy. He got up from his seat and walked over taking the empty seat next to me. "Just for today, do you think you could sit next to Miley, so she doesn't get lonely?" _Me, lonely? Not likely._

"I'll be alright; he doesn't need to sit with me." I said quickly, cutting her unecessary speech short.

"Oh I don't mind," Shane said politely. God he is just too polite, it's begining to sting.

"Thank you very much. Miley there is about ten minutes before Spanish, so feel free to get to know each other." She giggled as she walked away. _Awkward! _

"Soooo," Shane said, breaking the awkward silence. "Where you from?" He asked looking over at me.

"Errmm, England. Why?"

"You don't sound so sure." He laughed quietly. "I was just curious. It must have been awesome living in England, you ever been here before?"

"Nope this is my fist time." I chuckled, it sounded like we were about to have sex, and I was confessing to being a virgin. He must have found it funny as well, because he started laughing too. He has a cute laugh. _Shit – Miley don't think things like that. _

We laughed for the rest of registration, all of a sudden a loud bell was heard, and everyone shut up and looked at Miss Montoya, who was busy writing something in Spanish on the white board with a red pen. I noticed my name written along with some other rubbish that I knew I would never understand. When she was finished writing the class all turned to look at me.

"Why the hell is everyone staring at me like I have some sort of contagious disease?" I whispered to Shane.

"I'm going to presume you don't know Spanish then."

"Your presumption would be very correct."

"Miss Montoya wrote - _would Miley please come to the front of the class to introduce herself." _

"Oh. Hell. No." I said looking at the teacher.

"Come on, come and introduce yourself." The teacher said kindly.

Before I knew what was happening I was being pushed towards the front of the class by Shane. What a dick. When I was standing in front of the thirty pairs of eyes Shane left and sat down and nodded indicating that I should start talking before I looked like a freaky twat.

"Hey people." I said waving at the class, a few people waved back and a few gave me funny looks – excellent start. "Okay… my name is Miley. I'm a girl. I have hair, two eyes, two ears, a nose and a mo-" the class stared laughing at me.

"You don't need to state the obvious we can see you." Miss Montoya said interrupting me and the laughter.

"Well there's nothing interesting to say about my life. My mum and dad are both actors, I moved here from England when my parents got the lead parts in a couple of movies, I got emancipated and now me and my little sister Lilly live with my elder brother Jackson. My brother has been living here for the past few years and about a year ago he started a band. My parents just bought him a new house, that's were me and my sister will be living. My parents still look after us when they can, so when they don't they just sent us money." I sighed at how utterly useless my 'parents' were.

"I dyed my hair black a few months ago, when my boyfriend died in a car accident. I also moved from England because I was having a pretty shi- bad life there. Nothing was going right for me. After all of the crap that was going on I got really depressed, and became very anti-social, I wouldn't talk to people, I wouldn't leave the house except for school. But when I moved I decided that I was going to start a fresh and forget about all of the people that I left behind." I was about to go and sit back down when I saw my car out of the window. "Oh and before I forget, that's my car out there and if anyone even thinks about touching it I will make sure that for the rest of their lives they will be peeing through a tube!" I said before walking back to my seat.

A few people in the class sniggered at my last comment – they obviously didn't realise how very serious I was being.

* * *

><p>tada... an update... enjoy!<p>

Reviews make me smile!


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy. So today - 6th May - is my Birthday. WOOP! So I decided to upload the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The rest of the day, passed in a blur. Music was fun though because I got to play the guitar, I love playing the guitar; I am really good at it. I was in the school band in England and everyone thought that we were amazing. We even won a couple of talent shows.

American history was really difficult, I have no idea about British history and I lived in Britain all of my life. I don't know how they expected me to do American history. It was like they were asking for a fucking miracle.

When I heard the final bell ring after sports I ran to the changing room, and put my black and grey outfit back on and I threw my hideous cheerleading outfit in my locker. Yes the bastard coach made me join the cheerleading squad because I am - and I quote - "quite good at gymnastics". I made the team much to the displeasure of the captain and her cronies. So that was good - I guess?

I walked out of the changing rooms. The corridors were all pretty empty as the buses would be leaving to take everyone home. I walked to my locker, with my headphones in my ears, listening to my brother's epic music. I threw all of my crap in my locker, and put my homework in my bag. For my first day at school, I did have a shit load of homework. _Can the teachers get much crueller? _

I got my phone out and called Jackson to let him know that I was on my way home. I hung up when I told him and slammed my locker shut. I walked through the main door and jogged to the office. I threw the letter at the reception lady whose name I had already forgotten, she nodded her head manically when she had finished reading the letter and I sprinted out of the office to my car, not wanting to damage my eyes any more by looking at her. I unlocked the door and threw my bag on the passenger seat. I turned the music up so loud that I could feel the car moving. I pulled easily out of the parking space and sped home.

When I got home, I parked the car in the garage. I jumped out of the car and ran through the door connecting the house to the garage. When I got in the house, I sighed in relief – _home, finally. _I hung my jacket on the hook by the front door; I threw my keys at the table and kicked my shoes in the wardrobe by the door. I walked to the kitchen and tried to find what the cook had prepared for me – yes we have a cook and a house full of housekeepers.

I walked through the kitchen door and was met by the smell of freshly cooked chocolate chip pancakes

"Yummy! My favourite, thanks Mrs. Torres!" I sat down at the breakfast table in the centre of our large kitchen. I grabbed the knife and fork that had been placed next to the plate of pancakes. I was starving. I had refused to eat any of the shit that they served at school. I have to ask Mrs. Torres if she could whip me up something to eat for my lunch tomorrow.

When I had finished my pancakes I left the table to go and find Lilly. I climbed the stairs to the second floor, and found the six year old playing with some dolls. She was dressing and brushing their hair. I didn't want to disturb the little girl so instead I went to find Jackson.

I walked down the hall and knocked on Jackson's bedroom door. He opened the door moments later; he was wearing his work clothes, white skinny jeans and a black shirt, meaning that he was going to be leaving soon to go to a concert. He is in a band with his mates called _Kings of the Underworld _ – I used to call it 'kings of the Underwear, and he used to get royally pissed off – they are going a few gigs this month so he will be out of the house a lot for the next month or two.

"Hey, Mile, sorry, but I can't talk, I've got to go, sorry." He said in a rush grabbing his guitar and phone from his bed before running out of his bedroom he kissed me on the head and ran down the stairs two at a time, before rushing out of the front door shouting "BYE GUYS"

I walked back down the hall and climbed another flight of stairs. The third floor belonged to me. There was a huge bedroom, bathroom, a huge walk in wardrobe and a soundproof room filled with musical instruments on the third floor.

I walked into my room; it was painted black, with a grey carpet. In the centre of the room there is a king size four-poster bed with a black and white zebra print blanket and black, silver and white cushions. On either side of the bed is two black bed side tables filled with junk, on them both is a lamp and pictures of me and my mates from England.

In the far corner of the room is my huge desk; which is made of the same black wood as my bed and bedside tables. All of the furniture in the room is made of the same wood. On the desk are a top-of-the-range computer and a laptop. In the desk drawer is another laptop. The computers are for all of the music things that I do.

A black leather loveseat is also in the room facing the huge flat screen television hanging on the wall. Under the TV are my CD player and my CD collection.

There is also my walk in wardrobe and bathroom leading off of my room. The walls in my room are covered in pictures of me and friends and there are also posters of the bands I like, there isn't a poster for _Kings of the Underworld_, because it would be weird to have a huge picture of my brother on the wall. There is a huge window at one end of the room, in the morning you can look out of it and see the sun rising. At the other end of the room are double doors, leading off to the balcony, on which are a small black table and two chairs.

I am not a neat person but, for some fucked up reason my bedroom – god knows why – has stayed really, really tidy. I was about to walk to the music room, when I heard the doorbell ring. I sighed knowing that Jackson wasn't in to get the door. Lilly is too young to answer the door, and the housekeepers are not allowed to answer the door, unless no one is in.

I jogged down both flights of stairs two at a time. I opened the door and three people were stood in front of me. I recognized one of them as Shane but the other two names I did not know. I of course recognized them from school, but I hadn't spoken a word to them. The only person I had spoken to was Shane.

"What the hell? What are you all doing here?" I asked, both annoyed and curious. The boy standing next to Shane spoke up.

"Hey, that's no way to treat your new neighbours."

"Oh-my-GOSH! The three of you are my new neighbours! Well isn't that absolutely fantastic! Can you hear that?" I paused for a second and cupped my hand around my ear... "It's the sound of my prayers being answered! Yippee!" I said to them sarcastically jumping up and down to add to the effect. When I had finished looking like a twat I started to slam the door in their faces.

The three people standing on my porch all laughed. And Shane put his foot out to stop the door from closing. I was forced to open it again. Then the girl spoke for the first time.

"I live in that house across the road." She said pointing to a house smaller than mine across the road. "And the boys live in that house there" she added pointing to the house to the left of us. I noticed that this house was also smaller than mine. Looking round I noticed that I had the biggest house; it was the only one with 3 stories.

"Okayyy… so what the hell are you doing here? I don't even know you." I said getting frustrated.

"Oh shit sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Nate, and this is my brother Shane – who by the way hasn't shut up about you since we got home, and this is Caity." He said ruffling the girl's curley brown hair. Shane blushed and looked away sheepishly.

"Hey" she said, punching Nate in the arm, "People don't call me _Caity" _she said the name like it was an infectious disease. I laughed. "My name is Caitlyn, but you can call me Cait."

"Erm okay? Do you wanna come in?" I asked, I was beginning to get cold standing in the door way. I motioned for the three of them to come in. They walked in and I heard the pitter patter of little feet coming down the stairs, and it wasn't my dog – Panda.

* * *

><p>So please review or something, because they make me smile... [:<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Rawr...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Mummy, who are they?" Lilly asked as she ran and jumped into my arms. I was knocked back slightly, and would have fallen over, if the person behind me hadn't caught me. I turned around and smiled slightly and Shane, who had a shocked look on his beautiful... _Fuck I did not just think that_... face.

"They are just some friends of mine baby-girl. Why don't you go and see if Mrs. Torres will make you any pancakes." The little girl in my arms nodded eagerly and I placed her on the floor, and she ran through the door towards the kitchen.

"You have a _daughter_?" Shane said flabbergasted.

"You have a _chef_?" Nate said at the same time as Shane looking in the direction that the little girl had run moments before.

"Yes I have a chef; no I don't have a daughter." I said laughing at Nate.

"So why'd she call you mommy then?" Caitlyn asked curious.

"Oh, my parents aren't in much, actually they are fucking useless, about as helpful as a teaspoon lying in three day old milk, so I've looked after her all of her life, my brother is in a band so he isn't in much. So she sees me as a mum and him as a brother." The three nodded, as if they understood. There was a long pause after my explanation; Nate was still staring at the door to the kitchen. "Soooo, what you want to do?" I asked breaking the awkward silence.

"What is there to do?" Nate asked still looking at the kitchen door. I rolled my eyes at him. I knew that he wanted pancakes.

"You can go to the kitchen if you want; I'm sure Mrs. Torres won't mind cooking for one more." His eyes widened when I said this. "GO" I shouted; he didn't need to be told twice. He sprinted in the direction of the kitchen. "Come on, we'll go to the games room."

I began to walk in the direction of the games room. I walked in and sat down on the white leather sofa. I grabbed the TV remote off of the coffee table and turned the TV on. Flicking through the channels, not really paying attention to what was on.

"So what do you wanna play?" I asked Shane, I noticed that he was looking at our huge game collection.

"Do you have like every games console under the sun?" he asked shocked.

"Yup, pretty much. What do you wanna play?" I asked again, getting slightly irritated at his lack of response. Shane picked up a game box, on the box the word _RockBand _was written in huge lettering. Before anyone knew what was happening, I leapt up and grabbed the guitar "mine" I yelled. Caitlyn groaned when Shane sat down at the little plastic drum kit. She walked over to the microphone and looked like she was going to cry.

"Problem?" I asked, Shane laughed.

"I sing like a dying walrus being eaten by a constipated donkey." Shane laughed even louder, and I couldn't help but join in. His laughter was extraordinarily contagious.

"Well thank you for that very graphic description." I laughed again. She sent me an evil look. I stopped laughing immediately. "Just sing, quit fucking complaining." I said to her. She stared at me angrily and I stuck my middle finger up at her. She gasped and pretended to be shocked. Shane was all but rolling on the floor laughing.

After we had been playing RockBand for about ten minutes Nate walked into the room, holding Lilly on his back. I handed the plastic guitar to him and took Lilly off his back. I sat on the sofa with Lilly on my lap. We were both watching my new friends competing with each other trying to get the highest score.

At about half past eight, Lilly fell asleep, and I stood up and took her to her room. I changed her into her pyjamas, and tucked her up in bed. I turned off the light and went back downstairs. I walked into the games room and saw that all of the RockBand instruments had been put away and a large bowl of popcorn was sat on the coffee table. I looked up and noticed Caitlyn putting a DVD in the DVD player. I took a seat on the far right of the sofa; Shane sat next to me, then Caitlyn then Nate. Nate pressed play and a movie started playing on the screen.

The movie that they had chosen was a comedy so for the next two hours, the four of us laughed nonstop. At half past ten, I bid goodbye to my new friends, and went to check on Lilly. I slowly opened her bedroom door, and saw the little girl asleep wrapped up in a pink blanket, her teddy in a death grip in her arms. I chuckled quietly and closed the door, and went downstairs to get some food.

When I had eaten and drank most of the contents of the fridge, I heard the front door open. I jumped up off of my seat in the family room and walked to the hall.

"Hey, Jackson, how was the concert?" I asked my brother as he was taking off his jacket.

"Hey, Miles, it was awesome, there was this one girl who-" he exclaimed getting more and more excited.

"Wow, wow, wow, do I really want to know about you and this girl?" I asked cautiously. The last time this happened he told me all about the wild passionate sex he had with someone. Let's just say I am now officially scarred for life.

"No I don't think you will," he said laughing slightly. I shook my head at the boy who was supposed to be my role model. Some role model he is.

"Well, night." I said to him. I gave him a quick hug before climbing the stairs. When I got to my room, I had a quick shower, and put on some pyjama bottoms and a vest top. I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Reviews please...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning I woke up suddenly, someone was knocking on my door. I looked over to my alarm clock, which was yet to go off. _Quarter past seven _who in their right mind is up at this time. I threw the blankets off of me and stormed over to my door. I opened it quickly.

"What the fuck do you fucking want you fucking arse?" I cried, at Jackson who was standing in front of me.

"I just came to tell you that I'm going to work now, if that's okay with you little sis?

"What the fuck, since when did you get up at stupid o'clock in the morning and since when did you wake me up – I'm not incapable of getting up. And more importantly since when did you decide to communicate with me in the mornings? You know I'm a complete bitch in the mornings."

"I started getting up at this time when I had to go to work. Are you saying that I can't wake my little sister up? That's just sad. You are most definitely incapable of getting up in the mornings. And for your information I know very well that you are a bitch in the morning." I glared at him evilly. "Oh, and there is someone downstairs for you. Love you Miles."

"You have a job? Ha... Who the hell is retarded enough to visit me at this time of the morning...? Grrrr" I cried at him as he was walking down the stairs, I heard the front door slam and I walked back into my room, slamming the door behind me. I walked to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my head and one around my body. My visitor downstairs will just have to wait. They made me get up at an ungodly hour, I can make them wait for me. Ha!

I walked into my wardrobe and put on a pair of white designer jeans, a tight electric blue t-shirt with quite a low neckline, along with a pair of heeled electric blue ankle boots. I put a long black Tiffany's necklace around my neck and a few bracelets around my wrists. Next I walked over to my make up; I drew a thick black line of eyeliner and covered my lashes with mascara. On my lips I put some clear lip gloss. When I had finished my face I dried and straightened my hair. After I was finished applying makeup on my face and doing my hair, I looked at the clock. Eight o'clock. Perfect timing.

I walked down the first flight of stairs, my heels clicking on the wooden floor as I walked. I opened Lilly's bedroom door, and walked over to the bed and shook the girl gently until she woke up. While she was brushing her teeth I walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a pale pink skirt and a white top, I laid them on the bed just as she walked back into the room. She began to pull on the clothes; she then skipped happily over to her shoes and put on her favourite pair of pink cowboy boots.

I walked over and picked up the little girl kissing her cheek gently before going downstairs. I was curious to see who got me out of bed so early. I walked down the final flight of stairs, expecting to find the mystery person in the hallway. No luck. I walked though the family room, and then I walked into the dining room.

Shane was sitting at the dining table, a large stack of pancakes and bacon on a plate in front of him. Two other plates were also set at the table.

"Just make yourself at home, mate" I said to Shane as I put Lilly down. She ran over to her plate of food and began inhaling it. "Chew, Lil" I said laughing slightly. Shane looked over at me and nodded before continuing to eat. "Excellent, not only were you a complete fag for making me haul my ass out of my pit, but now you are refusing to even talk to me! Just great." I said, getting annoyed at the boy.

"Sorry I came over; I got in an argument with Nate and couldn't stand to be in the same building as him so I came over to see my new Bestie!" he said when he had stopped shovelling food in his mouth. I walked over to the third plate of food.

"Cool. Well not cool… you know what I mean. Wait, what, Bestie?" I said after picking at my food, not hungry.

"Yeah you are my new Best friend."

"Okayyy." I stood up and took my plate to the kitchen and put it in the sink, Shane followed close behind, with his and Lilly's plate. She could eat really fast, maybe I should take her to a doctor, I'm sure that anybody who eats that fast must have something seriously wrong with them. I walked back into the dining room, him still following me.

"I was wondering if you wanted a lift to school today." Shane asked, quietly. I felt bad that I had to refuse.

"Well I kinda need to take Lilly to school before me. So if you want I could give you a lift." I asked feeling bad.

"Yeah that'd be good."

"Come on Lil, time for school, get your bag. I will meet you at the top of your drive in about ten minutes. Is that alright?" I asked Shane.

"COMING" I heard Lilly shout from the kitchen.

"Okay see you in a few." Shane walked out of the door with me standing in the hallway waiting for Lilly. I picked up my keys and bag, my phone already in my pocket. Lilly then came running up to with her pink backpack in her hands.

"Mummy, can I take my phone?" she asked, I sighed, not many six year olds have an iPhone. My sister, however, was ever so slightly spoilt.

"No honey, you might lose it." She frowned before putting the phone on the table next to her. We walked out to the car hand in hand.

* * *

><p>tada... yeah I know it was crap... but you'll have to deal with it!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ten minutes later, I pulled up in front of Shane and Nate's house in my black Lamborghini. Shane hopped in the front seat next to me. I noticed Nate and Caitlyn talking together as they walked out of the house.

"Do Nate and Caitlyn want a ride too?" I asked Shane. He shrugged. I rolled down the window. "Do you guys wanna ride?" I shouted. Was it me or was I being nice. I must have got too much sun. The two teenagers turned to look at each other before running up to the car and jumping in the back seats.

On the drive to school, I heard one of my brother's songs being played on the radio. I turned the volume up and began singing along. When the song ended, the three people in the car were all looking at me gob smacked.

"Problem?" I asked.

"How'd you know that song? The radio person said it was the first time that it was played on the radio." Nate asked.

"It was by Jackson's band, I helped write the song." Everyone looked at me with shocked expressions on their faces.

"When you said that your brother was in a band, I thought that you meant that he and a few mates played the guitar in his room." Caitlyn said laughing. The others in the car also laughed.

"You were right earlier" Shane said suddenly a few minutes later.

"I know I was. I always am." I replied cockily. "How exactly was I right?"

"You said that you are a bitch," he paused.

"Oh thanks, that's great to hear." I said rolling my eyes.

"Let me finish, jeez. I heard you yelling at Jackson this morning and you said that you were a bitch; but when people get to know you, you are an alright person to be with." I smiled widely at Shane's comment. "That is why you are my Bestie."

"Mine too" Caitlyn shouted.

"And mine" Nate added. My smile widened I had never had a best friend before, let alone three, I am definitely getting too much sun, and I am not used to all this smiling and friendliness. Yuck.

"Thanks guys." I said, happy to have made friends already.

For the rest of the journey to school, Shane and I chatted about school and sang along to the songs on the radio. Caitlyn and Nate, who were sitting in the backseat, were flirting constantly. It made me want to gag. On several occasions I actually did. The twenty minute drive to school was soon over, and the four of us were climbing out of the car. I locked the car and put my keys in my bag, which was on my shoulder.

We headed towards our lockers; mine was close to theirs so that was good. I threw all of my unwanted books in my locker and took out my Spanish, English and drama books. I locked my locker and walked up to Shane and Nate who were still getting their books. A few seconds later Caitlyn was at my side. Nate and Shane were still trying to find their books. I wonder what takes them so long – actually I don't want to know.

Caitlyn sighed and said quietly, "something wicked this way comes." I had no idea what she was on about. Shane and Nate finally finished with their lockers also sighed annoyed. I was about to ask them what the hell was going on, when I was rudely interrupted.

"New fuck buddy?" a sickly sweet voice asked. I looked over to the source of the voice and came face to face with a girl wearing way too much make up; she had dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair. I rolled my eyes at the girl. I was about to say something rude to her when I was interrupted once again, this time however I recognized the voice. I wasn't Caitlyn, or Nate, or even Shane's. It was the voice of someone who I hadn't expected to ever see or speak to ever again.

"Come on Mitch, don't be mean to the less fortunate kids, just because they are way uglier than you or me does not mean you can bully them... Actually yes it does." The two laughed. I looked at the familiar boy, and I cracked.

"Ugly, you are calling us ugly? It's not me that's wearing eight inches of foundation to hide their manliness, and it isn't Caitlyn either, that only leaves you," I said pointing at the bitchy girl who was called Mitch. "Oh, and Jake, it's lovely to see you again. It's been too long."

Caitlyn, Nate, Shane and Mitch were all standing staring at me, with confused looks on their faces.

"Oh my Gosh! Miley?" Jake asked, confused.

"Wow, hang on, Jake, you know her?" Mitch asked, confused. I could swear that I knew someone in England called Mitch and he was a boy._ Man her parents must of hated her._

"Yes Mitchie, I know her, she was my best friend when I went to England." Jake replied sheepishly.

"Yeah, best friend, whatever, I'm going now, bye." I said walking off in the direction of my first class. I could hear footsteps follow me all the way to Miss Montoya's room. I stopped outside room 105 and slid down the side of the wall opposite the door. I put my head in my hands, and heard other people sit down beside me.

"Soooo," Caitlyn said awkwardly. I kept my head in my hands. "How do you know Jake?" she continued.

"Errmm, a couple of years ago, he and his family went to England for a holiday. He stayed in the house next to mine, and eventually we became good friends." I slowly lifted my head from my hands. "Three summers ago, he said he loved me, and… we kinda… started… yah know… dating… Then at the end of the summer before last, he said that there was another girl who was so much prettier than me, he said he hated me and was only using me for the sex. I told him that he could go fuck himself, and then he slapped me in the face and left." I gulped down the tears that were about to spill from my eyes; Shane put his arm around my shoulder and gave me a one armed hug. "A few days after he left, I met Matt, he was so nice, he helped me with everything that was going on at the time, and then, a few months later, he, he died, some son of a bitch drove into him and killed him." I felt a lone tear run down my cheek and drip off of my chin and land on my blue top.

The three people sitting around me were silent, all looking at me.

"What the fuck are you all staring at?" I asked, recovering from my crying. I hated people seeing me cry, so I always change the subject. I can't help it that I don't go around with my heart on my sleeve, letting everyone know what I am feeling. They didn't reply.

The bell rung, my friends all blinked, the bell bringing them out of their trances. Shane and I walked slowly into Miss Montoya's classroom, Nate and Caitlyn went to the room next door.

We were the first in the classroom, before the teacher too. Shane and I walked slowly down the row of seats and took two seats where we sat yesterday at the back of the classroom. I sat down and pulled out my Spanish books, and began to attempt to read the nonsense written in the thick textbook.

Eventually the room started slowly filling up. My eyes did not leave the book. I looked over the words, not understanding what it said, all I did understand was the page numbers, as they were written in number form. I did not speak all through registration, the only time any words left my mouth was to say "present" when Miss Montoya read my name off the register.

We had about five minutes left of registration, when I sighed, and closed the book in front of me with a loud thump. Turning to Shane I said annoyed.

"I give up. I will never, repeat _never _be able to talk Spanish." I thumped my head off the desk numerous times, before I started to feel slightly dizzy.

"It's all right. You'll get it one day." Shane said kindly, rubbing my shoulder.

"Yeah and pigs might fucking fly" I mumbled back sarcastically. He laughed quietly.

A few minutes later the bell rung loudly and everyone reached into their bags and pulled out a ring binder full of their Spanish work. My folder sat on my desk – empty – along with the old Spanish textbook that I had been trying to interpret, no such luck.

The class seemed to last forever. I listened to the class having group discussions – in Spanish – about booking a room in a hotel. I had copied out all of the notes written on the board. My folder was slowly beginning to fill up. The bell finally rung and the class all put their crap in their bags and rushed out the door. Just I was about to leave, Miss Montoya met me at the front of the classroom.

"Miley, could I have a quick word with you please?" she asked kindly, I was hoping that she was not about to tell me off for not doing any of the shit she had the class doing.

"Yeah. Sure." I replied, worried.

"You haven't been picking up the work, that I have been giving the class to do. Is this class to advanced for you? Do you need a tutor?" she asked kindly.

"Of course I haven't been picking up the work; I haven't spoken a word of Spanish in my life. How do you expect me to understand what everyone is saying?"

"Oh I see. That is not good. Can you speak any other languages other than English?"

"Erm well I was taught French, for a couple of years, but I dropped out to take German instead." She nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Do you have any of your grades from those classes?" I reached into my bag and pulled out a plastic wallet, which I handed to her. She walked to her desk and sat down, reading what my previous German teacher, Mr. Maynard had written. After a few second of reading she stood up again.

"Okay, here is what we are going to do, tomorrow in class, instead of Spanish, you will be doing German. I took a couple of classes a few years back and I should be able to teach you German instead. Is that okay with you?" I nodded my head enthusiastically. Thank god I would be learning German again. At least I can understand it. "Okay, you should get to your next class, here." She handed me a yellow slip of paper. "Give that to your next teacher. Okay" I nodded again and left the classroom.

The bell rung indicating that I was late, and after yesterday I knew that Mr. Hardwick, my English teacher is not the nicest of people, and me walking in late on my second day, would probably piss him off nicely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walked into 504, as I did all of the people in the class turned to look at me. I closed the door and walked over to Mr. Hardwick who, as expected, looked severely pissed off; if looks could kill I would be lying on the ground in a pool of my own blood right now.

I placed the piece of paper in his hand and closed my arms, if he could give me a pissy look, I could give him one right back. He finished reading the note and turned to look at me his mouth open ready to yell at me, I raised my eyebrows and he closed his mouth quickly.

"Eh, erm, y-you can g-go s-s-sit down n-now." I nodded at him and went to my assigned seat at the back of the classroom. Fucking fucktard making us sit in alphabetical order. As I walked past Shane and Nate who were all sitting together, in the very front row, smiled at me, Nate gave me a high five. Caitlyn was sitting a few tables to my left and as I passed her she smiled at me.

Stupid son of a bitch that made me have a name at the end of the alphabet. I sat down at my desk, the seat next to me had been unoccupied yesterday, but today there was a boy sitting in the seat. His longish brown hair fell forward, as he was looking down at his crotch, either he was texting someone, or he was getting a blown job under the table.

I sat down, and the boy looked up at me. _Fuck, fuck, fuckidy, fuck, fuck, FUCK. _Sitting in the fucking chair next to me was none other than the fucking ass hole of the century, Jake Ryan. He smiled up at me, I grimaced. I hated that son of a bitch.

The class went even slower than the last. Mr. Hardwick was droning on and on about the book that the class was reading, Wuthering Heights by Emily Brontë, lucky for me I had already read it. When he said the name of the book, I reached into my bag and was about to pull out the essay on the book. It was titled; 'Heathcliff – Cruel Heartless Villain, Or Tragic Romantic Hero?' Mr. Hardwick assigned an essay; the essay assigned was the essay that I had in my hand, I hastily placed it back in my bag before he saw it, I would be handing it in to be marked in a few days. Clearly, whatever they teach in England they teach in America a few months later. I was cheering on the inside; it meant that I wouldn't have to waste my time writing the essay all over again. The essay was for a week on Friday, and the title was, Heathcliff – Cruel Heartless Villain, Or Tragic Romantic Hero? _Yippee._

There was about ten minutes left of the class and Mr. Hardwick, who claimed to be in a "good mood" decided to let us sit and read the book until the end of class. Good mood my ass. I opened the book to my favourite page, the last one, because the crappy book would be ending on that page. _Fuck me; Wuthering Heights is a shit book_.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket. I took my phone out of my pocket and rested on the book that was on my lap leaning on the desk. Who the fuck would be texting me? Unless it was Jackson. No, why the hell would Jackson text me, he would call me. I looked down at my phone.

I looked around the room before I read the message. I was checking to see if Mr. Douche-Bag was watching me because I did not want my phone taken off of me on my second day. Jackson would kill me, burn my body, and then stomp out the ashes and then burn them all over again. When I was certain he wasn't looking, I read the message.

Hey sexy. Not seen you in a while. Why didn't you tell your best friend that you were coming back? ): How about we catch up. You, me, my house, at 8. Don't be late babe, it's a date. =P xxx

-Jake-

I angrily replied to his message, my fingers hitting the screen of my iPhone so violently, I thought the screen would crack.

Damn you to the deepest, of the deep dark pits of hell. I hate you after all of the shit you put me through; I never want to see your ugly fucking face again. When are you going to get that into your thick skull, you dick?

-Miley-

A few seconds later my phone vibrated again. I took a deep breath; I was worried that I was going to strangle that son of a bitch.

Ooh…. Feisty Miley. Me likey. You should come round earlier, all the more fun. Can't wait to see you again babe, minus all of your clothes that is. =P xxx

-Jake-

I nearly jumped out of my seat and choked him. I wish we were outside; I would have been able to kill him. Unfortunately Mr. Hardwick was still in the room so Jakes death would have to be postponed to a later date.

Dream on, Bitch. Go to your little whore, I bet she wouldn't mind you in her pants. She is obviously much better than me, considering you left me for that scanky cunt.  
>-Miley-<p>

Just as he was about to write a reply, the bell rung, I grabbed my book, my bag and my phone and walked up to Nate, Shane and Caitlyn who were all waiting for me at the front of the classroom. I noticed that Nate and Caitlyn were holding hands. I smiled slightly. They are soooo cute together. _Oh my god I did not just think that. Shit!_

"Miles, I heard the good news, you're in the cheerleading squad!" Shane said loudly.

"Did he just say 'cheerleading' and 'good news' in the same sentence? Maybe he was saying that the ass wipe that invented it died and went to hell and there will never be any more cheerleading." I said to Caitlyn, who laughed.

"Ha ha. You love it really" Shane said hugging me. _Mmmm, he is soooo warm. Fuck what the hell am I thinking? _

"Oh yes Shay, I just love to prance around in a mini skirt that barely covers my fat ass, and a top that shows so much skin that it is no doubt illegal in most of the States in America."

"Well you will have to love it a bit more, because Nate and I are on the team. And you will be cheering on the best looking boy in the team." He smiled proudly at me, meaning that I would be cheering on him. I turned to Nate and gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, that means I will be cheering on you then Nate." Caitlyn giggled, and Nate nodded his head playing along. Shane's mouth dropped open, he looked hurt. _Oops? _"Dude, do you really think that I don't know who I'm cheering on? I'm cheering on you! Woo!" I smiled widely at him; he smiled back and pulled me into a big hug. My chin was rested on his shoulder. I love hugging this boy; I could hug him for hours.

"Mmh, you smell nice." He whispered in my ear, before releasing me from the hug, winking at me as he did so.

"Eh, thanks I think." I said, raising my eyebrow at him.

We all headed towards drama, luckily we were all in the same class, but Jake and lady bitch were in the class too. _Just great! _


End file.
